100 Questions
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: So.. this is like 100 questions by InLoveWithFairyTail. She gave me permission to use some of her questions. I'm using a few of hers in the beginning. Rated M For language.
1. Chapter 1

**So. I was reading 100 Questions by ****InLoveWithFairyTail, and I am doing my own version. I may do more than 100 if I get requests for certain questions. Some of the questions I am using is from InLoveWithFairyTail, but all the responses are going to be different! I give credit where credit is due. Feel free to ask me questions to have answered by these bachelors! I will be having the follows men answer my questions:**

**Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Hibiki, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue**

**I will also be having a female "room" where the females discuss the men's answers. Those women are:**

**Evergreen (Ever), Mira, Lucy (Of course. It's about who will be eligible for her!), Erza, Lisannna, Levy, and Juvia.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Question#1: Doyou think I'm pretty? (question from InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: Well. I guess your pretty. But your sex appeal never works...

Gray: You dolt. How could her sex appeal work if you are there bringing it down?!

Laxus: You could be pretty if you worked out more. I mean. You need more muscles. You can't just depend on your large...~Gray and Natsu tackle Laxus and cover his mouth~

Natsu: Lucy will kill you if you say that... ~Gray nods fervently in agreement~

Freed: I think you are just fine the way you are.

Hibiki: I agree. Your beauty is something that never fails to astound me.

Gajeel: I guess. I have higher standards than you though.

Sting: You are cute. Not as hot as me, the Great Sting Eucliffe.

Rogue: Why am I even here?

**Girl's Room:**

Mira: Lucy! ~fangirls~

Lucy: Natsu's an idiot.

Evergreen: LAXUS! I can't believe he went as far as to say that your breasts aren't good enough! He doesn't know that I know his secret...ah never mind about that!

Lisanna: ~fangirls with Mira~

Levy: Am I not pretty enough? ~starts crying in Lucy's arms~

Juvia: Juvia thinks Gray-sama is protecting Lucy-san's honor. Why doesn't Gray-sama protect Juvia's honor?

Erza: If they disrespect you. They will face my wrath! ~Requips to Purgatory Armor~

Lucy: Erza. This is only the first question. After we get all the questions done, they will pay! ~smiles evilly~

**_Question2: Do you think I'm fat? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: Yeah! You're so fat! Even Happy notices it!

Gray: ~face palms~ No, Luce. You're not fat! Happy's small so everyone seems heavier to him and Natsu's just an idiot.

Laxus: I have no clue. I never picked you up before...

Freed: You don't look fat, however, I have not lifted you before, let alone talked to you. So why am I involved in this?

Hibiki: No, you are as light as a feather.

Gajeel: Yer kinda fat. You look skinny, but when I had to carry you back when I was in Phantom Lord, you weighed a ton!

Sting: I dunno.

Rogue: No comment.

**Girl's Room**

Lucy: LET ME AT THEM! ~the girls all hold Lucy down~

Mira: Evergreen! Freeze her! ~screeches~

**_Over at the boys:_****Who's screaming?**

Erza: Lucy, relax. Evergreen do not freeze her. I will knock her out. ~punches Lucy in the gut then summons Wendy to heal the damage.~

Others: They are so dead after this.

**_Question 3: If another guy was hitting on me, what would you do? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: Huh? I'd knock 'em out!

Happy: Aye sir!

Gray: I'd tell them to get the hell away if they value their life.

Rogue: How am I going to answer this?

Laxus: Fry 'em. Simple.

Freed: I would grab your hand and lead you away. Then I'd hunt down the guy and...I refuse to finish that statement.

Hibiki: I'd flirt with you and make it known you are mine.

Gajeel: I agree with Salamander's idea. Knock the bastards out!

Sting: Make out with you right in front of them.

Rogue: I would kiss your hand then lift you up and go to a hotel with you and spend the rest of the night with you by my side.

Sting: Rogue? Are you okay!?

**Girl's Room:**

Mira: ~fangirls~ What would Freed do when he hunts the guy down?

Evergreen: He'd probably torture the poor guy and rips his ballsack off.

Lucy: Zzzzzzzz

Erza: ~chuckles~ Lucy is so cute when she's sleeping.

Levy: What Gajeel would knock them out in front of her? That's not appropriate.

Juvia: But Juvia thinks Lucy-san can take care of herself.

Lisanna: ~grins~ Well should we keep score to see who works well? ~pulls out a board~

Mira: We can let them know who has the right to be with her after! ~giggles~

**_Question 4: Would you let me get a pet?_**

Natsu: Why? We have Happy and Plue? Why get another?

Gray: Sure. If it makes you happy and as long as it doesn't try to kill me.

Laxus: If you take responsibility of it, then I guess.

Freed: I suppose it wouldn't cause harm, right?

Hibiki: If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy. I'd let you do anything if you were to smile.

Gajeel: No. Simple.

Sting: We have Letor.

Rogue: Uh...I don't feel comfortable answering this question...

**Girl's Room**

Mira: So sweet! Although some of these guys can be a bastard.

Lisanna: If Natsu won't let Lucy have a pet, then I'll let Lucy keep me as a pet. Not in a perverted way of course. Lucy deserves to be happy! And I'll do anything to make Lu-chan happy!

Levy: Gajeel's an ass.

Erza: At least Freed's nice to her.

Mira: ~fangirls~ Green hair brown eyes ~squeals~

**_Question 5: Why are you taking this survey? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: Erza forced me.

Gray: Mira kidnapped me.

Laxus: I had nothing better to do.

Freed: Evergreen threatened to turn me to stone.

Hibiki: I came of my own free will.

Gajeel: Levy dragged me here.

Sting: Minerva forced me and Rogue to get out of the guild so we didn't destroy it.

Rogue: No. She sent us so YOU didn't destroy the guild and I was sent to babysit you.

**Girl's Room:**

Lucy: Did they really say that?

Mira: ~sweatdrops and hides~

Lucy: Did you guys really do that?

Everyone but Lucy: Next question!

Lucy: ANSWER ME!

**_Question 6: How would you comfort me if I'm sad? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: I'd pull stupid stunts until you forget why you upset.

Gray: I'd beat flame brain to a bloody pulp. ~Gray and Nastu proceed to fight~

Laxus: I dont comfort people.

Freed: I'd let you cry then I'd buy you new books.

Hibiki: I'd let you hit me.

Gajeel: I'd leave

Sting:~tries to sneak out~

Rogue: ~Knocks Sting out~

**Girl's Room**

Lucy: At least Freed's nice ~sniffles~

Mira: He's the only one that gave a good answer.

Levy: Let me at Gajeel! He deserves to get hit!

Erza: ~knocks Levy out and has Wendy heal the bruises~

**_Question 7: Would you go grocery shopping with me? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: If you buy me what I want, maybe.

Gray: Yes.

Laxus: I don't shop. You better do the housework too.

Freed: Yeah. I'd help you and I'd pay for the groceries so you can buy yourself something nice.

Hibiki: I don't think so. I don't want my fangirls to kill you. I'd go on my own.

Gajeel: Fuck No.

Sting: Nah. I have my own stuff to do.

Rogue: I shop on my own. You could spend time to relax from stressful missions or write or whatever.

**Girl's room**

Lucy: Rogue and Freed are my favorite answers. Honestly, they gave me some hope that not all guys are dicks.

Levy: ~curls up in a ball next to Lucy~

Mira and Evergreen: So, Lucy, who do you want to win this?

Lucy: Next question

**_Question 8: Would you rather watch t.v., read books and cuddle, or go out?_**

Natsu: T.V.

Gray: Go Out.

Laxus: T.V. My choice in the show.

Freed: Read and cuddle.

Hibiki: Whatever you choose.

Gajeel: Spend time with my friends.

Sting: T.V.

Rogue: Read and Cuddle.

**Girl's Room**

Mira: ~fangirls~

Lucy: I really like Freed and Rogue's answers! ~Squeals, waking up Levy~

Levy: Lu-chan. What's wrong?

Lucy: I have two people that would prefer to read and cuddle rather than watch t.v. or go out. Gajeel's still a bastard though.

**_Question 9: Would you hog the T.V.? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

Natsu: Yes.

Gray: Whatever.

Laxus: Duh. You are stuck watching what I watch, Blondie.

Freed: I prefer to not be sucked into something that kills brain cells. **(A/N: Sorry for the people who do watch t.v. This wasn't directed to anyone specific)**

Hibiki: No. I'd give you control.

Gajeel: Screw giving her control!

Hibiki: The girls always get what they want.

Gajeel: Not with me!

Laxus: That's because you'd loose em first!

Sting: They'd run at first sight of your face, Gajeel!

Gajeel: HEY!

Rogue: ~reads a book~ I have no comment.

**Girl's Room**

Lucy: Mira! ~cries~

Mira: ~goes into Satan Soul~

Lisanna: ~Turns into Animal Soul: Tigress~

Mira and Lisanna: They will pay ~says in a scary voice~

**_Question 10: What would you do if I was on my monthly? (This is something that all girls go through...)_**

Natsu: Happy! Let's go fishing!

Gray: Flame brain! Take me with you!

Laxus: I'm out of here. See you in one week.

Freed: Chocolate, massages, and other sweets.

Hibiki: I agree Freed-san. Girls are scary that one week a month.

Gajeel: Natsu. Let's set aside rivalry if you get me out of this.

Natsu: Aye sir!

Sting: ~hides~

Rogue: ~pulls out stock of sweets and starts munching on chocolate.~

**Girl's room**

Lucy: LET ME AT THEM! LET ME KILL THEM! THOSE BASTARDS ARE DEAD! THEY'D LEAVE ME! ~cries~ Mira Why?! ~wails.~ THEY ARE DEAD ~screams~

Mira: Lucy, here's some chocolate.

Lucy: ~grabs the chocolate and eats it~

Mira: Better?

Lucy: Yes. ~looks at the other girls who are currently knocked out and giggles~


	2. Questions 11-20

11.) **_would you buy me dinner?_**_**(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)**_

**Natsu: No. You always make me food. Or I take your food. I can't afford to buy you dinner. ~Natsu pouts~ You could always take me out and then pay. ~Natsu grins hopefully~**

**Gray: Well. ~Gray scratches the back of his head.~ If we go buy the jewels we earn on a mission by mission basis, I wouldn't be able to due to flame brain and his destruction. I'd have to take a solo job or two first.**

**Natsu: What'd ya say, Ice Princecss?!**

**Gray: Can it, Flame brain!**

**Natsu: Why I oughta!**

**~Natsu and Gray proceed to fight with stray spells going everywhere~**

**Laxus:I guess I would from time to time... ~dodges Natsu's fire dragon's roar~ as long as you pay me back.**

**Freed: I think we could go out every once in a while as a treat. Or a celebration. ~dodges the ice lances~**

**Hibiki:Of course. I'd pay for you every night.**

**Gajeel:No. My money is my money. Plain and simple. Buy your own food.**

**Sting:Nah. You'd be paying me for my services with food. ~winks~**

**Rogue: ~face palms~ Why did Minerva force me to watch him? But to answer, I'd pay. But not every night and not on a regular basis. We have groceries so I'd rather cook.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy: ~growls~ NATSU YOU IDIOT!**

**Mira: Lucy, calm down. It's not Natsu you need to kill. It's LAXUS and Gajeel and STING YOU MOTHER FUCKING MORON! YOU WOULD BE HER BOYFRIEND Mmmph ~Lisanna shoves food in Mira's mouth.**

**Lisanna: Mira-nee. Calm down. We can kill them after all the questions are done.**

**Erza: They will suffer. ~requips to Heavan's Wheel Armor**

**Levy: Gajeel, you baka. You pay for my food already. ~pouts~**

**Evergreen: Freed's taking this seriously at least. ~giggles along with Lisanna and Mira~**

**12.)****_if i want a new book would you buy it for me?(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You expect me to buy you a book? Those are only good for burning! ~falls over laughing, completely oblivious to the impending doom~**

**Gray: I'd buy it as a birthday, christmas, or anniversary present.**

**Laxus:Nah. You can buy your own books.**

**Freed: Of course I'd buy you books. I'm not stupid like Natsu.**

**Hibiki:I'd buy you anything your heart disires.**

**Gajeel:Nah. I already buy Shrimp enough books. Too many, actually. ~sulks in the corner~**

**Sting:Nope. You'd be paying for my services, like I said.**

**Rogue: ~smashes head off a random wall~ Sting you are going to die soon, and I might actually help you. Dumb ass. **

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy: Sting is dead. ~Cracks knuckles as a murderous aura surrounds her~**

**Levy: Gajeel! You hardly buy my books! You only carry them! ~screams~**

**Mira: He goes shopping with you Levy?**

**Evergreen: Freed's a good guy, Lucy. You'd be a good couple with him.**

**Erza: I concur with Evergreen. Freed is the best choice for you.**

**13.) ****_if im cold would you cuddle with me?(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: HELL YEAH! We can sleep on your bed, Luce!**

**Gray: I'm colder than normal temperatures...so no I wouldn't be any help, Luce. Sorry.**

**Laxus:I DON'T CUDDLE!**

**Freed: I'd grab us some good books, a hot chocolate and we can curl up on the couch together and read and cuddle.**

**Hibiki:Are you seriously asking me to now? ~searches for Lucy~**

**Natsu: STAY AWAY FROM MY LUCE! ~punches Hibiki in the gut~**

**Gajeel:I agree with Laxus. I DON'T CUDDLE!**

**Sting:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUN AWAY FROM THE CUDDLE MONSTER!**

**Rogue: What...The...Hell!? I'd read and curl up with you, but what the fuck have you done with my partner. Yukino and Minerva are going to KILL me!**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy: Some gave good answers at least. And what the fuck is Sting talking about?!**

**Mira: ~Snaps pictures of Sting~ I can see the babies! ~fangirls~**

**Lisanna: I can, too! ~screams and daydreams~**

**Levy: GAJEEL! Asshat.**

**Mira: What did you call Gajeel?!**

**Levy: I called him an asshat.**

**Evergreen: What's an asshat?**

**Levy and Lucy: Gajeel. ~deadpans~ and Laxus. And Sting. **

**14.)****_Do you think I'm weak? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu: No! You're the best Celestial Mage I know!**

**Gray: She's the only one you know. ~deadpans~**

**Natsu: No there's that Yukiny person. From Sting and Rogue's guild.**

**Sting and Rogue: HER NAME'S YUKINO!**

**Laxus:****Yes. You can't beat me, let alone keep up with me...so yes.**

**Freed: For your magic, no you are not weak. Physically. I've heard you have a strong kick.**

**Hibiki:No comment..~whistles~**

**Gajeel:I agree with Laxus...wow I tend to agree with a lot of people on this. Wonder if it's cuz it's about Bunny girl. ~shrugs~**

**Sting:Yes. Yes, you are weak.**

**Rogue: I'm keeping good graces and saying I have no comment.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy: ~sulks in emo corner~ I knew they'd say I was weak~**

**Mira: Lucy, you are not weak.**

**Lisanna and Levy: Lu-chan's strong! Strongest Celestial Mage Ever! ~Cheers wearing a cheerleader's uniform and waving pom poms around~**

**15.)****_What will our first kiss be like? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu: What's kissing?**

**Gray: Uh...awkward?**

**Laxus:It'd be fucking awesome cuz I'm pure awesome!**

**Freed: Romantic.**

**Hibiki:I'd make it the most memorable moment of your- ~Natsu and Gray punch Hibiki in the gut~**

**Gajeel:I would NEVER be caught kissing the likes of YOU, Bunny Girl.**

**Sting:I agree with Laxus's statement.**

**Rogue: I wouldn't know how to describe it unless it happens.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy: ~face palms~ Natsu's an idiot. And GAJEEL'S FUCKING DEAD! No offense, Levy-chan.**

**Erza: Lucy. Calm down. Don't make me put you to sleep again.**

**Lucy: LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME KILL 'EM!**

**Erza: I warned you, Lucy! ~punches Lucy in the gut then has Wendy promptly heal the bruise.**

**16.) ****_What would you do if I kissed you right now?(original)_**

**Natsu: What is kissing!?**

**Gray: Uh..In front of these people? Ummmm..~stutters~**

**Laxus:I'd take you out of here and fuck your brains you.**

**Freed: I would pull away before kissing you back. I do not do that in front of other people.**

**Hibiki:Kiss you lightly.**

**Gajeel:Push you away.**

**Sting:Make out with you. Screw other people. They can have a good show.**

**Rogue: Uh...I'd be extremely embarrassed doing that in front of other people.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy:Zzzzzzzzz ~snores lightly~**

**Mira: She's so kawaii asleep! ~takes pictures~**

**Lisanna: I can't believe what Laxus said.**

**17.)****_What would our first date be like? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu: What's dating?**

**Gray: I'd try to make it romantic, something enjoyable. And flame brain. A date is...uh...Laxus explain.**

**Laxus:It's what you do before fucking someone's brains out.**

**Natsu: What's fucking someone's brains out? Is that even possible?**

**Everyone but Natsu: ~facepalms~ HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!?**

**Natsu: What did I say?**

**Freed: I'd make it comfortable, not cliche`d, something really unique. Something I think you'd enjoy.**

**Hibiki:Dunno. Probably some expensive resteraunt.**

**Gajeel:WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOING ON A DATE! DON'T GIVE SHRIMP ANY IDEA'S!**

**Sting:Wouldn't be any date. I'd skip the date and go to the fucking.**

**Rogue: I don't know what it would be like until I got to know you better.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Lucy:zzz~continues snoring~**

**Levy: Too late, Gajeel. I have many ideas. Hehehehehe ~giggles sadistically~ MIRA ~sings~ I'm going to need your help.**

**Everyone but Lucy and Levy: ~sweatdrops~**

**18.) ****_if some jealous girl trip me what would you do?(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: uh, have Lisanna punch them?**

**Gray: I actually agree with you on that, flame brain. Lisanna or Erza or Mira.**

**Laxus:Fry 'em.**

**Freed: Tell them to leave you alone.**

**Hibiki:I'd pay them to leave you alone or offer to take them on a date.**

**Gajeel:****...Gihi...that's all I'd do...laugh.**

**Sting:Uh..Minerva would help, right, Rogue?**

**Rogue: Either Minerva or Yukino would.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Levy: Lu-chan! ~pouts and sits on Lucy's back~ **

**Lucy: ~snores and curls up in a ball~**

**Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Erza, and Evergreen: SO CUTE! ~takes pictures~**

**19.)****_would you lend me jewels to buy a new dress? (xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: What the hell are you thinking about!?**

**Gray: I CAN'T AFFORD THAT!**

**Laxus:No. Plain and simple.**

**Freed:****Books are one thing, Lucy-san, but clothes...you are on your own.**

**Hibiki:If it makes you happy.**

**Gajeel:FUCK NO!1**

**Sting:NOPE!**

**Rogue: I actually agree with that idiot.**

**Girl's Room:**

**Levy: GAJEEL! ~dark aura surrounds Levy~**

**Erza: Levy, don't make me force you to join Lucy.**

**Levy: ~Solid scripts: Kill him!~**

**~Erza knocks Levy out~**

**Levy: ~curls up in a ball next to Lucy~**

**20.) ****_If I was really sick, would you stay behind and help take care of me? (Original)_**

**Natsu: Uh...why are you sick?**

**Gray: I wouldn't be any help, sorry. ~scratches back of head sheepishly~**

**Laxus:Nope. Not my problem.**

**Freed: I'd help as much as I could, but Mira or Lisanna would probably be able to take better care of you.**

**Hibiki:Uh...bye! ~runs away only to be hit with lightning~**

**Gajeel:Lily! SAVE ME!**

**Sting:LECTOR! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T GET SICK!**

**Rogue: Idiots.**

**Girl's Room:**

**~Mira goes Satan Soul~**

**Lisanna: They are asking to die...Aren't they, Mira-nee?**

**Mira: Yes. ~says in a creepy voice~**

**~Lucy curls up and rests her head on Levy's stomach and Levy rests her head on Lucy's stomach~**

**Evergreen: They are so cute! Just like kittens! ~daydreams~**

**Juvia: Juvia agrees!**

**A/N: Gomene! Don't kill me! I was away on an unexpected vacation with no internet access, plus I have gone through one of the greatest tragedies a female can go through! No, I didn't loose my candy. I lost my man. *cries***


	3. Author's Note

**I would like to make a note to people who do not like the way I write:**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY DON'T LIKE MY STORIES AND IF YOU CANNOT BE KIND AND LET OTHER PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES, THEN FUCK OFF. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.**_

_**Thank you have a nice day.**_


	4. Questions 21-30

**21.) W****_hat is my fav colour?_****_(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: ****Pink, duh! Everyone know's your favorite color is pink! **

**Happy: Aye sir! Lucy even wears pink undies! ~snickers.**

**Natsu: But she has other undies too.**

**Rest of group: Really, Natsu? You go through her underwear drawer? ~sweatdrops~**

**Happy: Aye, but Lucy gets really mad! I wonder why? She lllllllikes him anyways.**

**~muffled shout: SHE DOES NOT~**

**Gray:**** Etto, isn't it light blue and pink? ~scratches head~ I really don't remember.**

**Laxus:****Everyone knows it's pink. That's the color of your fucking guild mark. Why would you get your guild mark in a color you hate?**

**Natsu and Gray: You have a good point. ~starts fighting.~**

**Laxus: Now that Erza's not here to stop them, they're going to keep fighting. Might as well knock them out of the race. ~zaps with lightning.**

**Freed: ****I'm not sure. I haven't interacted with you, so why would I know?**

**Hibiki:****I don't remember. I don't pay attention to those trivial details.**

**Gajeel:****Don't give a shit.**

**Sting:****Dunno. Yellow?**

**Rogue: ****~facepalms~ I think they will kill you Sting, and I am very inclined to assisst them.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Lucy and Levy: ~continue cuddling and murmuring in their sleep about how stupid boys can be~**

**Mira: Does Natsu really go through Lucy's clothes?**

**Erza: Every night. ~a murderous aura spreads from Erza~**

**Juvia: Gray-sama ~pouts~**

**Evergreen: No one gave good answers here. But can I freeze that damn neko?**

**Lisanna: Poor Lu-chan! The trauma she must go through having Natsu as her best friend! **

******22.) ****_On Valentines' Day, what would you give me? (_****_derived from _****_ InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu:**** Huh? Let's go fishing on that day!**

**Gray: ****Probably give you a book or a new quill. **

**Laxus:****Fuck that. **

**Freed: ****Books. And maybe chocolate, depending on what time of month it is.**

**Hibiki:****Both. And a necklace. And a ring. And- ~everyone attacks Hibiki~**

**Gajeel:****Nothing. Screw the mushy shit. I don't do that.**

**Sting:****hehehehe...Neither. The fun we have invovles a bed.**

**Rogue: ****I'd give you a book.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Everyone but Lucy and Levy: BOYS ARE CLUELESS!**

**~Lucy yawns and stretches as she rolls over~**

**~Virgo brings in pillows and bean bags~**

******23.) ****_How many kids would you like to have? (given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu:**** Why is that being asked? The guild already has Asuka.**

**Gray: ****~facepalms~ Natsu you dimwit! It's asking how many kids you want between you and Luce.**

**Laxus:****None.**

**Freed: ****One or two. Not many.**

**Hibiki:****As many as you want.**

**Gajeel:****I ain't have no kids with Bunny Girl!**

**Sting:****Not sure. 50? **

**Rogue: ****STING! How do you...Never mind. Know****ing**** you. It'd be possible. I want no more than two children.**

******Girl's room:**

**Everyone: Idiots. ~Lucy and Levy talked in their sleep~**

******24.)****_What is my favorite book?_**

**Natsu: ****It's that key book.**

**Gray: ****Any book by Kemu Zelon.**

**Laxus:****Dunno.**

**Freed: ****I don't know what you read.**

**Hibiki:****Beats me.**

**Gajeel:****I don't know. Why the hell am I here in the first place?**

**Sting:****No fucking clue.**

**Rogue: ****Not sure.**

******Girl's room:**

**Everyone but Levy: That's to be expected. (Lucy just woke up, but is still underneath Levy's sleeping form for Levy is curled up with her head on Lucy's stomach and arms around her waist)**

******25.) ****_If I came home from a mission gone wrong how would you cheer me up?(given by InLoveWithFairyTail)_**

**Natsu ****and ****Gray: ****Beat this bastard.**

**Laxus:****Send you to Mira's.**

**Freed: ****Books? Cuddling? Candy?**

**Hibiki:****Massage.**

**Gajeel:****I'm out of here. I'm not dealing with a depressed Bunny Girl.**

**Sting:****Take me with ya Gajeel.**

**Rogue: ****Give you candy and watch a romantic comedy?**

******Girl's Room**

**Mira: I think Freed would be better. Or Rogue.**

**Erza: I must agree with that. I don't know why we are allowing Laxus, Gajeel and Sting to remain.**

**Lucy: That's because, Erza, Missa-chan ********(The author a.k.a. ME)**** is allowing us to brutally torture all of those who we deem are unsuitable for me. And can I get some help here? Levy-chan is...KYAAAAA MY BREASTS!**

******OVER IN THE MALE'S ROOM:**

**~KYAAAAA MY BREASTS!~**

**All males: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?**

**Laxus and Sting: ~Nosebleed~**

******26.)****_what do you like about me?_****_(xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01)_**

**Natsu: Your weirdness. And you give me food.**

**Gray: Your intelligence**

**Laxus:**** That smokin' body of yours**

**Freed: I agree with Gray, your intelligence.**

**Hibiki:**** Everything. I adore everything about my Lucy.**

**Gajeel:**** You dance for me...in a bunny costume.**

**Sting:**** She really does that? ~stares at Gajeel~**

**Gajeel: Yup!**

**Rogue: Your beauty and skill/relationships with your Celestial Spirits.**

******Girl's Room**

**Everyone: Awe.**

**Lucy: WILL SOMEONE HELP ME FOR CRIPES SAKE! I HAVE LEVY GROPING MY BODY! ~freaks out~**

**Everyone else: ****whistles and turns away from the struggling female~**

******27.) ****_Which key do I call the most?_**

**Natsu:**** That's easy. Plue!**

**Gray: ****I believe it's between Virgo and Plue.**

**Laxus:****I don't fucking know.**

**Freed: ****I am not positive.**

**Hibiki:**** ~shrugs~**

**Gajeel:****~tries to sleep~**

**Sting:****I don't know.**

**Rogue:**** In one of your interviews, you said you summoned Cancis Minor the most.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Mira: Meh, nothing special.**

**Lucy: Gray and Natsu are right. Rogue's technically right as well, because I did state that I called Plue the most.**

******_28.) _****_How would you calm me down if I was pissed off?_**

**Natsu: ****RUN! DEMON LUCY!**

**Gray: ****NATSU! IF YOU HELP ME THIS TIME, I'LL LET YOU BEAT ME IN SOME FUTURE BRAWLS!**

**Laxus:****How can she be that scary to make Flame-brain and Ice Princess to work together?**

**Freed: ****Two rivals joining over Lucy? Well to calm her, I'd most likely buy a new book.**

**Hibiki:****HOLY SHIT! I'M OUT OF HERE!**

**Gajeel:**** Something can actually scare those two morons? I have to see this "Demon Lucy" for myself.**

**Natsu and Gray: ~shiver and hug each other out of fright.~**

**Sting:****What's wrong with you two?**

**Natsu and Gray: Demon Lucy gives nightmares. We still have nightmares about it.**

**Rogue: ****~raises a brow~ I'd buy a book or make you a homemade meal and set up a nice, relaxing bath and before bed, give you a thorough massage.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Erza: ~Shivers~ ********(OOC I know. It's just too funny to pass up)**

**Mira: Erza, you okay.**

**Erza: Demon Lucy is scarier than you and I working together. When we were young.**

**Lisanna: ~shudders~ Scary.**

******_29.)_****_What would you do if I turned into a cat/animal?_**

**Natsu: ****A dragon? I'd fight you of course!**

**Gray: ****If you were a cat, I'd keep you until the transformation wore out.**

**Laxus:****Give ya to the guild. Don't care.**

**Freed: ****I'd take care of you.**

**Hibiki:**** DID YOU REALLY TURN INTO AN ANIMAL!? SHE MUST BE SO CUTE! ~sets out to search for the blond~**

**Gajeel:****Bunny? Gihi...**

**Sting:****Rogue'll take care of ya.**

**Rogue: ****~sweatdrops~ I can't see the future, but even I can see your impending death, Sting.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Everyone: ~Sweatdrops~ Morons. Except Freed.**

******_30.)_****_What would you do if I disappeared for a few hours, even though I said that I'd be back in 10 minutes?_**

**Natsu: ****Luce! I'd search for you of course!**

**Gray: ****I'd have flame-brain look with me. You're our best friend!**

**Laxus:****You can take care of yourself.**

**Freed: ****I'd go to the guild and ask for help if I couldn't find you.**

**Hibiki:****I'd use my Archive!**

**Gajeel:****I'm with Laxus. You can take care of yourself.**

**Sting:****And I'm with Gajeel and Laxus.**

**Rogue: ****I'd go out searching and if I couldn't find you myself, I'd enlist Natsu and Sting and Wendy and Gajeel.**

******Girl's Room:**

**Everyone: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ They all gave pretty much the same answers.**


End file.
